Alien Icarus
are bat-like aliens from the planet Icarus that appeared in the TV series, Ultraseven. The first appeared in episode 10. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 2.5 ~ 40 m *Weight: 300 kg ~ 18,000 t *Origin: Planet Icarus (The 17th Planet) History Ultraseven The Icarus aliens were an advanced race. They planned to invade Earth using the 4th dimension. A man (Icarus) was the neighbor of a young boy. The young boy knew he was an alien. Nobody believed him until they saw a bird floating in the air that was not moving or falling. Dan Moroboshi aka Ultraseven, came to investigate. When he jumped out a window, Dan was in a dimension with yellow balloons where the neighbor revealed that he was an Icarus. He planned to take over Earth with his giant size and saucer. He then ordered his saucer to attack an oil district. Dan realized he could not use his capsule monsters or transform. Dan knew that he had to destroy the alien device. Dan was now in a forest along with the alien man. The alien man became a towering Icarus. Dan became Ultraseven! Now the fight began. Icarus tried to attack but, Ultraseven dodged. Icarus' ship attacked but, Ultraseven hid behind a mountain. Icarus and the saucer had him pinned down until, the Ultra Garrison attacked the ship. Icarus began to shoot his energy rays, but Ultraseven managed to dodge and kick Icarus high into the air. Ultraseven threw the eye slugger at him, greatly injuring Icarus. Ultraseven tossed Icarus over the mountain, via telepathy. Icarus' saucer tried to retreat but, was shot down. Trivia *Suit actor: Kunio Suzuki *Alien Icarus was named after the real-life asteroid of the same name (which was passing by Earth at the time of his episode's debut.) *While the threat was over, Alien Icarus was one of several suggestions and possibly the only alien for the next GUYS Marquette monsters in Ultraman Mebius's time, but after a replica of the original Zetton from Ultraman's time went haywire the Marquette monster suggestions were scrapped. **However, if the plan was continued, he would have been the first alien to become one of the Marquette monsters line. *Alien Icarus's ears would later be a part of the chimera monster Tyrant. *Alien Icarus can be seen in Ultraman 80, when the UGM ventured into the Monster Graveyard. *Although not physically seen, Alien Icarus is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's neck in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. *In the English dub by TNT, Icarus is referred to as a Kilalien, which is also another name for Kyrieloid. *His episode debut was later featured in episode 11 of New Ultraman Retsuden: The Suspicious Neighbor! Seven vs Alien Icarus. *Alien Icarus' suit would finally served in Redman and Ultra Fight, all while it was poorly deteriorated due to aging. It was also present in the Kaiju Cemetery ceremony back then when Tsuburaya Prod. tried to dispose kaiju suits. Ultraman Ginga Theater Special Alien Icarus was a combatant of the Dark Spark War who was then turned into a Spark Doll by Dark Lugiel. Lugiel then Dark Lived him in the special so that he can be the successor to Alien Valkie as Lugiel's servant. He was first seen to Hikaru and his friends in the woods, while they were looking for the Spark Dolls that combine to form Tyrant, in front of Misuzu Isurugi and Kenta Watarai holding King Crab's Spark Doll. He refused to hand it over at first, but after a combination of Tomoya Ichijouji's Gunpad, Kenta's camera flash, and Ultraman Taro's Ultra Willpower, he was sent flying. Icarus was then seen scheming after Hikaru Raido and Chigusa Kuno left with Bemstar in Icarus' right hand and Seagorath in his left. He disguised himself as Misuzu to trick Hikaru into handing over the Spark Dolls but the Ginga Spark dispells his disguise and he chases after the group. Icarus then takes Misuzu hostage and steals the rest of the Spark Dolls (Hanzagiran, King Crab, Red King, and Barabas) so that he can Dark Live himself and the other Spark Dolls to form Tyrant. After Tyrant was defeated by Hikaru as Ultraman Tiga and Tomoya as Jean-nine, the monsters were turned back into Spark Dolls while Alien Icarus became his alive self again. Hikaru and his friends then tied up Icarus and demanded Icarus to tell him who his master is. No matter how many times Jean-nine blasted him, Icarus refused to tell him, until he was turned back into a Spark Doll by Dark Lugiel. In episode 7 of the series, Icarus, along with many other kaiju and seijin, can be seen cheering Ultraman Ginga on as he fights Dark Galberos. At the end of the series, it is likely that Icarus returned back into space as his original form after Ultraman Ginga defeated Dark Lugiel. Trivia *Voice actor: Tomokazu Seki Ultraman Ginga S , Alien Nackle and Alien Zetton in Ginga S]] Alien Icarus was Dark Lived along with Alien Valky and Alien Nackle Gray Joining forces with Alien Zetton Berume and the remaining Chiburoids, calling their team as to stop Hikaru, Shou, UPG, and the Victorians from stopping Dark Lugiel's plan. He went up against Tomoya Ichijouji after the latter took down a couple of Chiburoids. Icarus tried to attack, but Tomoya hit him on the head hard and the alien fell down as a result. Tomoya then fired his Gunpad at a couple of Chiburoids. It can be assumed that Icarus was wiped out by the explosion that happened after Tomoya shot down the Chiburoids. Trivia *Voice actor: Tomokazu Seki Toy Release Infomation Alien Icarus has been released various times in the Ultra Monster Series. He has very diffrent versions of coloring which 3 have blue with red 3 with green and red and one plain white. All have 3 points of articulation and look rather bulky and are 6in tall. In 2013 he is released as part of the Ultra 500 series and is 5in tall. He has more of a accurate look the the others but, does lack ridges. He is # 28 in the series and has 2 points of articulation. Mattel and Bandai released an Alien Icarus figure under the Godzilla's Gang line in 1978. The figure was called "Ikarusu Planeter". Popy Ikarasu Planeter.jpg|Mattel "Ikarusu Planeter" Alien Icarus toys.jpg|Alien Icarus mqQblHkIFhwIBUW_4d1bbQQ.jpg|Alien Icarus Spark Doll Powers and Weapons *Human Disguise: Alien Icarus is capable of disguising himself as humans in order to blend in with society. *Size Change: Alien Icarus can change his size from that of a human to giant at will. *Teleportation: Alien Icarus can teleport short distances. *Arrow Beam: When needed, Alien Icarus can unleash countless arrow-like rays from all over his body. This attack has the unnatural ability to cause vegetation to rot. In Ultraman Ginga, it is fired from his hands. Ultraman Ginga/Ultraman Ginga S *Dark Dummy Spark Bestow: Granted by Dark Lugiel, Alien Icarus can create a Dark Dummy Spark from anyone (even himself)'s malicious heart. He used it to transform into Tyrant. * : Alien Icarus invented this device in his free time while he was forced to work as a janitor for the UPG. It can be used to hack into and surf the Kaiju Database and can bring up a realistic hologram of anyone. Alien Icarus Human Disguise.png|Human Disguise Icarus Ginga 2.jpg|Arrow Beam Icarus_Pad.jpg|Icarus Pad Other Media Ultra Fight Alien Icarus reappeared throughout the series, Ultra Fight. In this series, Icarus had the grisly nickname of "Assassin Icarus" as he killed several monsters during his appearances, like killing Eleking with a well placed boulder or throwing Agira into a pond. In one episode he fought both Ultraseven and Telesdon. Redman Alien Icarus reappeared in episodes 7, 9, 65, 71, 75, 114, 118, 119, 121, 124, and 125 of the series, Redman. Unlike the previous series, Icarus was a generic monster. In episode 7, he fought Redman in a bamboo forest until Redman killed him using the Red Knife. In one episode, he had his head pounded into the ground by Redman, and was then killed when Redman stabbed him in the neck with his sword multiple times. In episode 75, Alien Icarus teams up with Jirass to battle Redman. In episode 118, Alien Icarus teams up with Sadora, Gudon, and Zagoras to battle Redman. In episode 119, Alien Icarus teams up with Sadora, Gudon, Zagoras, and Shugaron to battle Redman. In episode 121, Alien Icarus teams up with Alien Bat to battle Redman. In episode 124, Alien Icarus teams up with Beacon to battle Redman. In episode 125, Alien Icarus teams up with Sadora and Draculas to battle Redman. Trivia *The Alien Icarus Suit from Ultra Fight was reused for Alien Icarus's appearance in this series. Chibira Kun Alien Icarus appeared several times in the Chibira-Kun series as a delivery man and often drove a red car. Ultraman Another Genesis Alien Icarus appears in the novel series Another Genesis as A Monster from Another Dimension, an alien life form whose origin is self explanatory. He appears and attacks the protagonist Blast for unknown reasons, most likely being after the shard of the Kingdom of Light in his chest. Ultraseven intervened in the battle but the alien was ultimately destroyed by Blast's Vulcan Impact. New Ultraman Retsuden Alien Icarus returned serving as one of the hosts along with all of Dark Lugiel's former agents, Valky and Nackle Gray. His appearence in Ultraseven was referenced by his son and his fiery friend in Episode 11 but what they didn't know was that Alien Icarus is actually watching them talk on TV with a Dark Dummy Spark in his hand. He then curses Ultraseven, his son, and his son's friend for the wound on his chest that was inflicted by Ultraseven's Eye Slugger. In episode 12, he was seen sneaking up on Hikaru Raido and Ultraman Taro as they talk about Tyrant and all of the monsters that make up the chimera. When Ultraman Taro, could not remember the monster that makes up Tyrant's ears, the fiend shouts out loud and then his cover was blown. In Episode 13, He attempted to host the episode and talk about the rest of the monsters that make up Tyrant but after a beatdown by Hikaru, he teleports away to safety. He reappeared in episode 38, where he met up with Alien Valky and Alien Nackle Gray on a desert planet after they were sucked into a wormhole. They then talked about Mega Monster Rush Ultra Frontier, the Rush Hunters team, and the monsters they fought. At one point, Icarus became really upset after hearing about how Ultraseven defeated Dinosaur Tank because he was the same guy who kicked his butt at his time. When they were done, they realize they can't get out of here and curse Ultraman Ginga. In episode 51 (two weeks before the Ultraman Ginga S's first episode), Alien Valky and Alien Nackle Gray were floating in space while commenting on their master's defeat. Alien Icarus showed up and brought them to his self-created pocket dimension where he revealed them to future characters in Ultraman Ginga S as well as the new villains Alien Chibu Exceller, Android One Zero, Alien Guts Bolst and Chiburoids all by his retro television. With the episode coming to an end, they found a black hole and race themselves inside to return to Ginga's universe to watch the battle. In episode 90, he appears with the other two revealing that they survived the final battle but have to work as janitors for the UPG. In his free time, Alien Icarus invented the Icarus Pad to hack into UPG's Kaiju Database and take a look at Etelgar and all of those serving as his Eteldummies. One time, Icarus used the pad to summon a hallucination of the same girl who kicked his butt as a joke for offending Etelgar. After he brought it back, Valky became furious at him, but he calmed down later. Icarus used the pad to look up Five King because he remembered when he DarkLived himself into Tyrant, but after Icarus revealed more minions, he fought with the others until Nackle Gray noticed Ultraman Victory's new form. After an alarm, Captain Yoshiaki Jinno appeared, busted them, and threatened them to get back to work. In episode 100, Icarus, along with the other two aliens and the two UPG members, visited headquarters to celebrate the 100th episode of New Ultraman Retsuden. He then took a look at Kaiser Belial and his army via the Kaiju Database. Near the end of his section, they were going to watch Ultraman Victory in Ultra Fight Victory but they were ordered by Gouki to get back to work, which both surprised and upset-ed the aliens. Trivia *Voice actor: Tomokazu Seki Mega Monster Rush Ultra Frontier Two Alien Icarus' appear in Mega Monster Rush Ultra Frontier. Gallery Icarus I.jpg ICARUS_II.png ICraus face.PNG diasd.JPG ALIEN-ICARUS I.jpg Alien_Icarus_v_Ultraseven.png|Ultraseven vs Alien Icarus Ultrsvn Aln Icrss.jpg|Ultraseven vs Alien Icarus Icarus-Ginga 2.jpg|Icarus with Misuzu as a hostage. Alien-Icarus-Darkness-Spark.png|Alien Icarus with a Dark Dummy Spark and all of the Spark Dolls to make Tyrant Icarus-Ginga.jpg Icarus Ginga.jpg Alien-Icarus-0.jpg Alien-Icarus.png Alien-Icarus II.png ICARUS-NACKLE-VALKY.jpg Alien Icuras.jpg|Delivery Man Alien Icarus Ultra Fight Icarus.jpg|Ultraseven vs. Alien Icarus in Ultra Fight ALIEN-ICARUS II.jpg Kaiju Graveyard.jpg|Alien Icarus attending the Monster Memorial in 1973 A3505.jpg.jpg|Alien Icarus, Eleking, Alien Metron, & Alien Godola seen in a commerical after episode 35 of Ultraman Ace Ultra Fight Icarus Spark Doll.jpg|Alien Icarus (Ultra Fight) Spark Doll in the 2014 Ultraman Ginga Theater Special Category:Ultraseven Kaiju Category:Redman Kaiju Category:Ultra Fight Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Neck Category:Seijin Category:Videogame Characters Category:Aliens Category:Tyrant's Body Part Category:Antagonists Category:Chibira-Kun Kaiju Category:Bat Kaiju Category:Ultraman: Another Genesis Category:Ultraman Ginga S Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga Characters